


Cooling Down

by neuroticphysiologist



Series: Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [18]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Massage, Relaxation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroticphysiologist/pseuds/neuroticphysiologist
Summary: Grandma bought a massage chair.For Fluffember Prompt 27 - Cushion
Series: Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726036
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Cooling Down

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a commercial... again.
> 
> Bit of a mess. In real life, I never got to try using a massage chair ever since I had my surgery.
> 
> This is the first time I've written Brains (excluding Shortest Thoughts Episodes).
> 
> For Fluffember Prompt 27 - Cushion

Grandma bought a massage chair.

It came to her that the family needed one, after all the missions they accomplished. And she needs it too.

So far, all of them got to use it.

Scott uses the massage chair mostly late at night. Then later, he would proceed to his father's desk to continue writing the reports. Sometimes five hours of sleep after taking the massage chair, then work on the reports on the next day.

Virgil is the one who uses the massage chair most of the time. Using his exosuit is quite risky and at times, a few wounds and bruises are left on his body. And being a heavy lifter, his work is always exhausting at the end. After a soothing shower and other cool down activities, he'll head to the massage chair to relax his muscles before going to bed.

He tried using the medical healing function of the chair and felt relaxed. So far, it's his favorite feature.

Gordon doesn't always use the massage chair. But when his missions include getting tired muscles at the end, he would go for it. He also uses the cushion included in the product.

Alan rarely uses the massage chair, we couldn't count how many times he used it. One time he played with it, testing every button on the chair (including the cooling function). It got him in trouble at the end and learned his lesson, which is not to press the second to the last button. He jumped out of the chair when he felt something massaging his butt. Also, the massage chair is so big, he couldn't reach the foot rest.

John only used the massage chair once. Gordon pulled him to the chair when he went back to Earth. But then he realized that he needed it.

Kayo uses the massage chair without anyone knowing, except for Virgil, who thought it was lovely to see her relaxed in a massage chair. Of course, after all the training in the gym and knocking off bad guys with her wing chun moves, she needs some time to cool off. She thanked Grandma for the massage chair. Well, everyone did, of course.

Brains never used the massage chair, but he once tested it out if it's safe and well-functional. Like Alan, he jumped out when he felt something rolling that was placed under the seat. Also, he froze when he tried the cooling feature. He wasn't wearing his cardigan at the time.

"Oh, cool," Gordon came in. "Brains used the massage chair!"

"G-G-Gor... d-don..." his teeth was chattering.

Sure it's cool to have a massage chair in the house. But one concern is that they would be fighting about who will take the chair first, like what happened weeks ago. Virgil and Gordon had a rough ride on their mission together. They raced to the lounge and Virgil made it first. Gordon folded his arms, glaring at his brother, asking how long he's gonna use the chair. His body was exhausted, and he had no choice. Most of the family were out and busy. So he had to wait for Virgil by lying down on the couch with two cushions: a fluffy one under his head and a flat one under his lower back.

Virgil only used the massage chair for about thirty-five minutes, and finally, it was Gordon's turn to relax.

But he still wished for another massage chair to avoid situations like this.

Grandma can only buy one, even though she can handle the price to buy another. One massage chair is enough. It's only needed when the rest of the family is busy. If she purchases another massage chair, then the Tracys' simple private massage clinic will be out of business. She, Virgil, and Kayo are the usual ones who offer services.

The simple private clinic is used when someone has an excruciating part of the body that needs massaging. It takes time to adjust the chair to hit the spots, so it's still much easier when it's just the use of hands.

* * *

With the massage chair, the family would know what to do if someone needs a little relaxing.

Sometimes when someone is seen in pain, two brothers will escort that person by moving the chair to the room where the massage chair is. Like what Gordon and Alan did to Scott.

And sometimes, having a go on the massage chair makes you sleepy. Like when Virgil fell asleep on the chair in the afternoon with a bag of seaweed chips on his lap. The Terrible Two were waiting for him to wake up, to ask if they can have the chips instead. They couldn't wait any longer. Gordon tiptoed slowly and grabbed the chips without any noise. He went back to the couch to nibble on the chips with Alan... quietly. But a little oopsie came in when Alan ate a chip with a loud crunch that got Virgil up. Gordon hurriedly pressed the on button for the massage chair and Virgil fell asleep again.

But when he woke up, he didn't care about the chips. He said that he's not a big fan of the flavor.

Well, it still was a good thing Grandma bought a massage chair for the whole family. And they all thanked her for that.


End file.
